semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus Xisor
1184 PB - Present ''"It is better to live one day as a Lion than 100 years as a sheep" '' ''-Corvus Xisor addressing his Nephew Lucan. '' The Xisorii family has long held a powerful position within Kreedia. It is said that with the founding of the Imperial city, the Emperor chose three generals, his greatest being a Xisor. Ever since then, Xisors throughout Imperial history have lead the armies of Kreedia for centuries, giving them a military reputation and vast wealth and power. In recent years, with the loss of any true heir, Corvus Xisor (Юлиус Криег) formerly reigned as Regent Emperor of Kreedia, having married his Niece off to the now dead Julius Krieg. Corvus was a brutal, loyal and efficient Imperial general. He was renowned for his strength in battle and logistical genius, and was famed for losing the fewest battles in Imperial history. He would defend his men in any situation he could, but would treat traitors and cowards with so little mercy he earned the name "Corvus the merciless" by those who did not know him personally. Corvus is said to lack any sense of humour, and will often be blunt with diplomats and serving generals. Although his brutality is often feared, it is all for a purpose, as Corvus is one of the most efficient generals known, living up to the Xisor name. Childhood Growing up as a noble in the city of Asimium, Corvus spent most of his childhood training himself to be a soldier. While his father, Danien Xisor, wanted Corvus to take his place in the Senate, Corvus himself resented politics, and wanted only to serve in the legions. He was often humiliated by his family's history, as before the founding of the Imperial city, the Xisors had fought against the Empire in a Barbaric tribe, surrendering when they were offered Legions and Lands by the Emperor. Corvus swore he would never surrender, and would try to redeem his family from a sin no one truly remembered. Corvus is said to have had few friends growing up on the Xisorii estate, and spent most of his time in the vast gardens of Grapes that cover the lands of the Household with his Grandfather Atticus. Atticus was a retired veteran, who would entertain Corvus with his stories of battle and glory. When Atticus died, Corvus ran the entire funeral in an extremely military fashion, something not expected of a child of his age but something Atticus would have respected none the less. Youth Corvus joined the Legions at 13, faking his age so he could get more experience. Beginning in an Auxiliary unit, Corvus quickly learned the art of Warfare. When his unit was almost completely destroyed and their Captain murdered at the battle of Lorus, the young Soldier stepped up to lead the unit. At the age of only 17, Corvus was one of the youngest there, but it was his heroics and logical thinking that allowed his unit to finish their objective and survive with no further deaths. Corvus was promoted to Captain, and quickly rose through the ranks. When Corvus was 21, he was finally promoted to General of the 9th Legion. Winning three battles in a row, Corvus's legion became extremely loyal to him and he began to be known as "Lucky Corvus". However, when his Legion was ordered to attack the fallen city of Ostracon and retake it for the Empire, Corvus met his first defeat. The Kraken Lord Aiden had taken the city and murdered its people, occupying it and preparing his army of Black Orcs to attack Asimium itself. Corvus lead an effective first attack on the city, and was able to breach its walls and kill most of its occupants. However, when Corvus went to try and kill the Kraken Lord, he made a fatal mistake. Underestimating the strength of of the creature, Corvus was almost killed fighting the creature. Losing almost half his legion to the creature and earning himself a large Scar, Corvus only survived because he had been nocked unconcious. Many said that it was on this day the Young, eager Corvus died, and what replaced him was a Vengeful, Cold General. In his late 20's, Corvus was under the service of Emperor Tirius Krieg. Tirius, Corvus and Zane Hydra all supposedly had a close bond, being known as the "Three Kings" by some. The three had very similar personalities, and would often lead campaigns together. The three had a friendly rivalry, trying to outmatch each other as best they could. This however did give Corvus a sense of equality with the Emperor, and so when Julius came to the Throne, Corvus struggled to be subordinate to the son of his friend. Later Career Near the end of his Career in the 9th, Corvus had won many victories for both Tirius and Julius Krieg. Although Corvus respected Tirius, he had never liked Julius, mainly due to his young, bright attitude. Corvus served him none the less, offering him military advice whenever he could. Corvus was able to crush several rebellions and almost completely destroy the Uhuru people, as well as landing many great victories against the Undead, Orcs and Terrans. The rebellion of house Reynold Corvus's father, Lord Regnat Xisor, was ruler of House Xisor and the Island of Old-Stern. Regnat had encountered many problems throughout his career, and he was seen as a weak and foolish leader. Despite all his mistakes though, he was the rightful ruler of the isle, and the Lord of the South seas. House Reynold, a minor house that was vassal to the Xisorii, deemed them unfit to lead the state, despite the Emperor's will to leave Regnat in charge, seeing him as a good man at heart.An old Regnat, depressed and unpset, retreated to his country house and would not leave. The Reynolds burned the house to the ground, killing Regnat and declaring themselves the Lords of Severus. Corvus, now a hardened General, saw this as a great dishonour to the Xisor rule. Mustering an army of great strength, Corvus marched toward the city of Reynoldport, massacring the army of the Reynolds. When lord Godfrey Reynold finally surrendered to Corvus, begging him for mercy. Corvus would offer none however. The entire Reynold line was destroyed, with every single family member being put to death, and the city of Reynoldport being burned to the ground. Olicana When Corvus heard of Julius's intend to ride out to Olicana, he presumed his illogical decision would lead to his death. However, Corvus had promised Tirius however that he would protect Julius, and so Corvus began to rally the armies of Kreedia. From the few men left in the city, Corvus was able to muster 100 or so men to charge out and save Julius. Corvus did just this, ariving to find Jehovah dead and the Orcish armies scattered. The armies were able to cut down any surviving Orcs, but Corvus could not find the body of the Emperor. He had failed, but Corvus did not return empty handed. He was able to find an artifact of great power, a Golden Coin. When Corvus returned, he was a changed man. He seemed angry, vengeful and power hungry. Corvus declared himself Regent of the Empire, and began a tyranical and corrupt rule of Kreedia. Although the Empire did expand under his reign, Corvus strained many of the ties between Kreedia and other nations, starting several wars. He spent most of his time in Genesis, hunting down rumours of Julius being alive so he would be able to kill the Emperor and maintain his rule.